


His possession is in the size of his mark.

by Kivren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: All Stiles wanted was a chance to attend one High school party.  But even a bottle of Jack Daniels won't buy the Sheriffs kids way into The party of the semester.Well fine then he and Scott would just throw their own party in the preserve and drink the bottle themselves.  Waking up with a hangover was something he vaguely expected, waking up with his soulmark and no memory of meeting his match wasn't
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 44
Kudos: 509





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh My God you guys!  
> This fic broke 3000 views! You guys are awesome!  
> THANK YOU!
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter fic, I will add the pages as I get them written.

Stiles rolled over and groaned clutching his head.

“Turn the light off dude!” Scott muttered burying his head under his arms.

“No can do my man, that's the sun.” Stiles reached up to scrub at his aching head.

As his arm passed in front of his eyes he saw a dark blur on his inner wrist. His eyes crossed  
as he tried to focus on the moving target, which just made his head hurt more. He closed his eyes  
and counted to ten as he returned his hand to his lap. When he opened his eyes this time the spinning  
was much slower and he was able to see his hands in his lap. He slowly turned his wrist up and stared  
at the dark swirling pattern on his inner right wrist.

“Uh Dude, just how much did we drink last night?”

“All of it, you cried when the bottle was empty.” Stiles scoffed loudly, then cradled his head as it felt like it had exploded.

“That is a dirty lie. Anyway, the real quandary is when did I have time to get a tattoo?”

“What? Dude how can you think of those words right now?”

“Because unlike you I actually learned my SAT words. But really, When did we go to the tattoo parlor?”

“We didn't.” Suddenly Scott jerked up right then moaned. “I want to die.”

“No you don't you are still actually looking forward to true love.”

“OH MY GOD! Ow ow ow, that's it. It's not a tattoo, its a soul mark.”

“No, I don't believe in those.”

“Stiles, sometimes you don't have to believe in something for it to happen.”

“Well explain this Sherlock, who did I meet for the first time last night? Cause I really doubt that drunk you actually counts as a new acquaintance.”

“Wait, that guy that yelled about us trespassing.”

“Oh great my soulmate is going to murder me and hide my body in the woods.” Scott was shaking his head and grinning at him. “What is so funny?”

“Stiles, its on your left wrist, he isn't gonna be the one calling the shots.”

“Scott, that was a full grown fine ass man, who just got saddled with scrawny under-aged little old me. I am a dead virgin walking. What a time to be out of whiskey.”

“Please don't mention that drink again, it makes my stomach roll.”

“Scott, that guy's gonna kill me and you are worried about your stomach honestly.”

“Dude, lets just go home. Maybe after a shower and some Tylenol we can come up with a plan to go get your boy.”

“Oh my God Scott, don't call him that! I'm gonna die. Yep, I'm dead.”

The boys stood up, kicked dirt over the remains of their impromptu campfire, and headed back towards the blue jeep. They stopped once to bury the empty bottle, and a few more times to remedy their stomach aches by purging what was left of the poison in them. They buried that too.  
The bedraggled boys limped up the sidewalk of Stile's house and slowly opened the front door. They quietly closed the door behind them in deference to their sore heads.

“Okay Scott, the Tylenol is in the kitchen cabinet, we can grab that and settle the debate on who showers first with a quick game of rock paper scissors.” Stiles was saying as he walked into the kitchen. He was looking over his shoulder so there was no slowing of his pace until he walked right into his dad. He squeaked and jumped back, immediately grabbing his head from the sudden movement. Noah did not look impressed.

“No need to explain what you boys have been up to, I can smell it just fine. Don't worry about deciding who showers first, Melissa was on her way over here because she called to tell me Scott needed to come home early because she had been called in for a shift and he was staying here. When I told her you boys were supposed to be at her house we got worried. When I saw my bottle was missing we decided to meet here and wait for you to crawl back home.”

Scott dropped his eyes to the floor as Stiles just stood there with his mouth hanging open. He had tucked his arm behind his back as if to hide his new mark. Unfortunately that put it on display for Scott.

“We are really sorry Mr. Stilinski.”

“Not as sorry as you are going to be.”

“Told you I was going to get killed today.”

“Oh I'm not gonna kill you Stiles. I am going to teach you why you don't steal booze and lie about where you will be so you can drink it while underage. I am going to start with you cleaning out my drunk tank and then maybe you can scrub out the station bathrooms.” Stiles was nicely green by this point.

“Hey at least your Tylenol will have time to kick in before you get to that part.” Scott smiled goofily. The Sheriff furled his brow at his son and his friend.

“It takes five minutes for your mom to get here and collect her half of the miscreant duo. Then five more to get from here to the station. He is gonna have plenty of pain to teach him his lesson.”

“Well, but, you have to take him to get his cuff first.”

“Shut up Scott!” Stiles hissed.

“What cuff?” Noah asked looking from Scott to his son who was busy making seemingly random violent gestures at his best friend while also trying to keep his wrist covered. Noah's eyes grew wide.

“Son, just where were you two last night?”

“We appropriated the bottle and went out to the preserve to hang out.” Noah's eyes just kept getting bigger as he looked with horrified speed at Scott.

“Marks don't work that...” At this Scott jerked and then began to frantically shake his head even as he winced in pain.

“No! No, no not me, nope not me at all.” He held both of his wrists up in front of him and only relaxed when he saw the Sheriffs shoulders also relax.

“So what did you do, buy your way into some party?”

“No, even a full bottle of Jack would buy the Sheriffs kid into a high-school party.” Frustration laid heavy in Stiles voice and Noah looked uncomfortable at hearing this.

"If you were in the woods when you got your mark, who did you meet?”

“I don't..” Scott cut him off again.

“Some scruffy dude in a leather jacket, he yelled at us about trespassing.” Stiles shoved Scott, hard.

“Dude, shut your hole. I haven't talked to him about that yet.”

“Oh.” Noah just covered his eyes with his hand.

“Stiles just show me your arm.”

“Dad, its supposed to be private.” Stiles looked affronted as he cradled his arm against his chest.

“Its on his left wrist,sir and it has really pretty writing on it.” Noah raised an eyebrow.

“Private huh?”

“It's called calligraphy Scott. Fine dad.” Stiles huffed as he held out his wrist for his father to look over.

“Of course. Stilinski's never do anything by halves. Congratulations son and good luck.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is an old saying the 'possession of the master is in the size of his mark'.”

“I've heard that, but whats it got to do with me?”

“Lets just say you are going to have your work cut out making it up to him.”

“Wait, you know him? Who is he? Why exactly have you seen his soul-mark?”

“Son, that poor kid got his mark when he turned sixteen, just like everybody does unless they meet their mate early. He is twenty two years old now and he has had a hard life partly because my son is a chip off of my block and possessive enough for his phrase to be 'mine'.”

“A hard life?”

“When he turned sixteen it was very apparent that he had gotten his mark. An unscrupulous woman used that against him to try to hurt his family. She messed with his mind something awful before she was caught trying to burn their house down.”

“Burn their house down?”

“Yeah, they were lucky enough that his Uncle Peter was a light sleeper and quick with both a skillet and a fire extinguisher. He knocked her out and kept the damage to minor scorching.”

“He's a Hale?”

“Yes son, he is.”

“Oh GOD, I AM gonna die! Talia Hale is terrifying.”

“She does tend to be a bit protective of her family now.”

“But wait, I go to school with Cora. How have I never met her brother?”

“After the trouble his family sent him to a boarding school in New York so he could have another chance at a normal life. By getting him out of Beacon hills for awhile it gave folks a chance to forget the finer details of what happened and he had a chance to grow up without people tutting at him.”

“But, by sending him away it kept me from meeting him too.”

“Stiles, honestly I think its better you guys had to wait until now. You are old enough now to have some semblance of sensibility and he has had time to get his footing back after being tricked and maybe to get over hating the idea of soulmates because of her.”

“Hating? Oh geez.” Stiles slumped down to sit on the floor in dejection. When he looked up at his dad Noah just sighed and shook his head.

“Oh geez, son. Punishment can wait. Get upstairs and get cleaned up.”


	2. Meeting your Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek discusses his evening stroll with his mother.
> 
> We find out just how he dealt with his soul mark and get hints of why he doesn't know who Stiles is when  
>  his family still lives in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am a weak impatient Author.   
> Hope you guys like it!

Stiles stood under the beating spray of the hot water and desperately tried to get his brain to reboot. It would not comply. It just kept telling him that he had   
met his soulmate, that he was hot, oh and by the way he is going to hate you. Then he swore he heard sound of a system crashing and he would get fuzzy for  
a little while. Over and over. He would hate him, but why? What had he done?

Across town Derek Hale sat at his mother’s dining room table staring morosely into his cup of coffee. Stomach wanting no part of it even though his hands were  
happy to wrap around it for warmth.

“Derek, sweetheart, what is the matter?” Talia asked as soon as she got a good look at his face. Derek shook his head and then raised one hand to wipe tiredly  
over his face.  
“I met him last night.”  
“Met who?” Talia would later point out it was before her first cup of coffee so she wasn’t as quick as she might have been. She startled when her son’s lip curled  
back in anger.  
“Him.” 

He held up his right wrist which was still wrapped in his normal leather cuff. “Makes fucking sense that nothing has gone right for me up to now. I’m the dumbass  
who gets stuck with a teenage male instead of a nice girl my age.” 

Talia reached across the table and thumped him on the back of the head in a practiced gesture. He scowled but made no move to retaliate or get away.  
She just huffed before she spoke.

“Enough of that my son. The only one’s who was pushing you to chase girls would be you and Peter.”  
“Peter never pushed me.”  
“Derek, dangling something in front of someone is basically the same thing. If he hadn’t flaunted that he was living the highlife with beautiful Dommes showering  
him in goodies you would never have tried so hard with those little schemers because you would have felt that it wasn’t right.”  
“And you would have never had to send me away.”  
“Oh baby, I sent you away to give you a chance at a normal school life without people rubbing those bitches in your face.” Derek startled at his mother’s choice of words.  
“Mom.”  
“Oh yes, part of being an adult is realizing that your mother swears when the occasion warrants it. I should have allowed you to hear me tear that Kate woman to shreds,  
but I was more worried about it hurting you to be near her again.”  
“Did you really?”  
“I burned her ears back baby, no body messes with one of my kids. But now you need to tell me about this young man you met, how was he?”  
“Young, drunk and trespassing.”  
“What?” Talia laughed in shock.  
“I was out for a walk last night and these two drunk teenagers came crashing through the property line on the west side of the preserve. He is skinny and mouthy.  
Everything I ever dreamed of.” Derek finished sarcastically. His mother just reached over and ruffled his hair to annoy him.  
“Did you recognize him?”  
“No, He was so out of it I don’t think he even felt the mark take.”  
“You are sure?”  
“Watched it darken with my own eyes while he flailed through an explanation of why they were out there. Something about never getting to go to any  
of the parties even if he tried to buy his way in because of his dad.”  
“Did he happen to say his dad’s name?”  
“That would be too easy. But he has to live around here since they were walking, right?”  
“It’s more apparent by the complaining about not being able to go to the local parties. Well you are going to have to do this the old fashioned way.”  
“Walk around town and sniff people?” She snorted.  
“Go get Cora’s year book and start looking at pictures.”  
“Oh, that old fashioned way. Oh my God I am paired with a delinquent. This is punishment for being young and stupid before isn’t it.” He rocked with  
the thump this time.  
“Soul mates are never punishment. You did nothing wrong, you suffered over a very well-crafted lie. What sane person would ever alter their mark? She made   
the choice to try to trick a sixteen year old boy who was reeling from the sudden knowledge of who he was meant to be. You were scared of the meaning behind  
someone claiming you so completely. It was only natural that you would be confused by the mark and then believe Kate when she came on so strong. She made   
sense in her twisted way.”  
“She may have, but it never felt right.” He looked vaguely ill at the memory.  
“It wasn’t right, and that is why we made sure she will be in jail for a long time. Your father and I will be here for you, never forget.” She took a sip of coffee and smirked.   
“Honestly dear, with the size of that triskelion on your back you and this young man should have something spectacular.   
“Possessive little bastard if you ask me.” Derek muttered while toying with the buckle of his cuff.  
“Probably, but dear think about it. Yes he managed to have all the creativity of using the word mine, and yes his mark is across your whole back, but his desire for you also   
encompasses and accepts your family heritage. I highly doubt he is going to keep you away from us, I think the poor guy may have just grown up lonely.”  
“It’s gonna take some getting used to.”  
“I am sure, but spare a thought for the poor kid. Hungover, newly marked and probably in trouble for being out last night.”  
“Ah yes I am sure my future Dom still has a curfew, grand.”  
“Hey, you better drop that New York snark before you get yourself into trouble.”  
“Never know mom, he might like it.”  
“Go do something productive and let me have my coffee in piece.”  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
Talia sipped from her mug as Derek made his way into the living room and started to sullenly pull yearbooks off of the shelves and carry the over to the couch. As a further   
self-punishment he started with the newest one. He was flipping through pages of his little sisters class mates when he saw the fluffy haired boy from the previous night.  
“Shit.”   
He muttered under his breath and kept turning pages. If he was in here chance were very good so was the other boy. When he found his picture he just looked at him and   
shook his head. A sophomore in high school, how was this his life?  
“Hey Mom, why does the name Stilinski sound familiar?” He might have mangled it but with the Polish ending he thought he might have gotten close. She looked up from  
her newspaper.  
“Noah Stilinski is the Sherriff, why?”  
“So what do you know about his son?”  
“Oh.”

She put her cup down and just looked at him with wide eyes. Derek just nodded and pointed at the year book.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles winced and readjusted the nozzle on the water hose so that the stream was strong enough to clean the concrete, but not strong enough to cause the reverberation that was making his head hurt. His head was throbbing from the remnants of the hangover and his stomach was touchy from the same as well as the stench of the drunk tank. In true Stilinski fashion his dad was punishing him with some of the worst that could happen from his misdeeds. Unpaid volunteer work scrubbing the stations holding cells. So Gross!  
He methodically worked his way across the floor clearing the mess and trying his hardest to avoid back spray. Or dripping water. He just got this cuff, he didn't want the water to ruin it.

“Stiles!” He flinched instinctively from his fathers booking voice.

“Yeah Dad?” His father chuckled at his reaction.

“Finish up that cell and you can get home and shower again. We are hitting the diner for dinner, the grease will do you good.”

“Dad, your Cholesterol!”

“Nope, you pull a stunt like you did and you don't get any say over what I eat. Hurry up!”

“Yes Sir.”

Back home again, Stiles dropped his clothes on the floor of the bathroom and stepped into his second shower of the day. He was starting to feel human again by the time he was pulling on clean jeans. Things were looking up when curly fries once again seemed like a good idea. He hesitated before buckling on the leather cuff to study his new mark. The triskelion was the size of a quarter across the inside of his wrist and underneath in beautiful calligraphy was the simple word, mine. He had read that other people had phrases that were important to the couple. First words spoken or bits of poetry that foreshadowed their relationship. But of course his dumb ass motormouth self apparently could only come up with 'mine'. His soulmate was going to be disappointed when he found him again. Scrawny, klutzy, socially insecure and possessive as all hell. Yeah he was sure a catch. What must he have though of him all these years? Six years of looking at his mark and dreaming up some fantasy Dominant. Probably gorgeous women if what his dad had mentioned was correct. He buckled the cuff and shook his head. Just his luck he would go down in history as the first guy murdered by his soulmate.  
After a dinner of burgers and fries and milk shakes life once again felt worth living. He groaned as he walked in the front room and sank onto the couch. He was reaching for the television remote when his dad shook his head.

“Stiles, I think we need to have a discussion about soulmates.”

“No, honest I remember what you told me before.” He was shaking his head frantically.

“Not another sex talk, don't worry. The first one was traumatizing enough for both of us. No, this is about soulmates and why you seem to not believe in them anymore.”

“Well gee dad, I have only spent the last few years being informed by a wide cross section of my peers that I am too much of a freak for any of them to want to be my soulmate and hearing them bemoan the fate of the poor girl that gets stuck with me.”  
“Oh Stiles, why didn't you say something?”

“What could you do?”

“I could have at least pointed out how I didn't meet your mom until I started college. Neither sides of your family tree seem to meet their matches young. We all tend to be a little to invested for high school romances.”

“So the whole family are possessive pains huh?”

“Stiles, do you remember why your mom always wore long sleeves?”

“She always said she got cold.” His dad snorted.

“No, she had the most gorgeous set of roses wrapped around her forearm with the first line of our favorite poem written along the stem.” Stiles eyes grew wide at this information.

“Really?”

“Yep and the first time we met she kissed me, then punched me for messing up her sundress habit.”

Both Stilinski men laughed quietly as they remembered the way that Claudia had faced her life with humor and determination.

“Now if I know the way your mind works at all you are convinced that Derek is going to refuse you.”

“Well, I do know sometimes the marks are wrong. I mean look at Scotts dad.”

“Scott's dad was an idiot that crawled into a bottle instead of taking care of his family. Never repeat that, it will hurt Melissa. That's rare son. You and Derek are made of different stuff. Next time you see him, just be polite. Don't try to be someone you aren't, but give the guy some slack to work with. Its not going to be like its shown in the movies.”

“I'm not expecting to grab him and carry him off into the sunset. Honestly he's kinda a lot bigger than me.” His dad chuckled.

“Yeah, maybe the whole sunset thing should wait until after you graduate high-school.”

“Oh my God Dad, what am I gonna do? We aren't even legal!”

“Calm down kid. California actually has built in some leeway for soulmates. He won't get arrested for dating you. However, I can promise that there will be issues if either of you push the other too far to fast.”

Stiles held up his hands and shook his head. Eyes wide.

“Nope, no pushing from my side. I'll be lucky if he talks to me before he takes a swing at me.”  
“Roll with it son, it hurts less.” Noah patted him on the shoulder as he headed up the stairs to bed.

“How is this even my life?”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles pulled at the neck of his shirt one last time. Courage, he needed to look deep within himself and find some of that good old  
fashioned Stilinski courage. It had to be there somewhere inside of him he couldn't have missed out on both it and the charm, right?  
Gathering what few shreds he had managed to find together he grabbed the box off of the driver seat of his jeep and stepped out onto  
the driveway. He was secretly pleased that his knees only shook a little bit. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breathe and walked  
up to the front door. He could do this. He would do this, even if it hurt. 

When he reached the front door he rang the door bell and took a deep breath. The door opened and the young girl who answered  
it looked Stiles up and down with a sneer. She leaned back into the house and yelled.  
“Hey mom some kids at the front door, did you call for lawn mowing or something?” Stiles winced.  
“Thanks Cora, it's nice to see you too.”  
“I don't know you.” She was cut off as a tall, elegant woman stepped up behind her.  
“Enough Cora, I will speak to Stiles. Go finish your homework.” Stiles gulped.  
“Good afternoon Mrs. Hale.”  
“Good afternoon Stiles, I trust your head is feeling better today?” He could actually feel his ears turning red.  
“Yes Ma'am. I apologize for my visit being delayed due to my poor choices. I've brought apology gifts for Derek as well. If I may  
speak with him?” She pursed her lips and look slightly amused.  
“Brave of you to admit error, tell me how you realized you needed to see my son?”  
“After my dad corrected my behavior the other night he gave me an informative lecture about what I had helped put Derek through.  
I am so sorry.”  
“Stiles, you didn't do anything but possess a truly amazing capacity to love my son. You are not to blame for what a psychotic person  
did, anymore than my son was. Your desire to care for him and apologize just makes that more plain. If you can keep this up I won't need  
to use one of my dumping grounds out in the woods.” Stiles knew his smile looked ill, there just wasn't anything he could do about it.  
“Thanks Ma'am, may I see Derek today?” She grinned.  
“My son is out in the backyard reading. It is up to him if you stay to chat or not.”  
“Of course.”

Derek looked up to see the boy from the woods standing over him. He held a midsize box in his arms and fear in his eyes. He held the  
box towards Derek with a pleading look.  
“I brought this for you as an apology.” He took a few steps back when Derek took the box and then just stood with a hesitant look on his  
face. Derek looked from the box to him twice before he pulled up the lid.  
Inside the hinged lid were the words 'first shot' and nestled in a velvety soft blanket was a Nerf N-strike Maverick fully loaded with Velcro  
tipped darts.  
Derek raised the pistol and shot Stiles in the chest. The dart hung from his cotton t-shirt right over his heart. Stiles flinched slightly but  
stayed still. Three more darts followed in quick succession to mark his heart. The last two struck the front of his pants, right over the  
beginning of the bulge that happened when Derek was near.  
“What is this supposed to be?” Derek growled out.  
“My first step of apology. After everything I caused you so have the right to shoot me, I just wanted to make sure I would still be able to  
grovel when you were done.”  
“You want to grovel?” There was hurt and sarcasm in Derek's voice.  
“I think I need to grovel. I didn't know Derek, I swear. I had no idea. You are so far out of my league that the universe itself had to help  
me with my grabby hands. It's like a fever dream, the very idea of having you, of getting to keep you. My dad gave my mom roses and poetry,  
My desperate ass give you a giant swirly thing on your back and the word mine. God how desperate can you stand me? I've messed it all up  
before I even had a chance and it kills me.”  
“Its a triskelion, not a giant swirly thing.”  
“So it has a name, great. You still have every reason in the world to hate me because of it.”  
“I just don't understand why you would mark me with my families symbol?”  
“Really? Huh, probably because you have family. I just have me and Dad. Before they had reason to want to bury me in the woods, I would  
have thought being part of a big family was awesome.”  
“They don't want to bury you in the woods.”  
“I hurt you, they are going to hate me.”  
“You didn't hurt me, a crazy lady tried.”  
“If I hadn't been born so greedy...”  
“Really, greedy? That's what you are going with?”  
“Derek look at you! You are a gorgeous man. I am a gawky kid who trips over his own feet. Literally the only way I would have a chance  
with you would be by being lucky enough to share a mark with you and I already fucked that up! I made you wait and my mark was used against  
you to try to hurt you, I just, I will understand if you want nothing to do with me. It will be hard, but I will stay away if you want.”

Derek growled under his breath and stalked towards the younger man. Stiles clenched his hands as if holding on to his courage, squeezed  
his eyes shut and tried to hold his ground while bracing for a hit. He did not expect the gentle hand that settled onto his cheek and his eyes  
flew open in shock.  
“I am older than you. It has given me time to watch lots of other marked couples meet. All around me, for years. People with the proper  
soul-marks that easily hid under their cuffs and sometimes managed to be indifferent to each other. People with bigger marks, more obvious  
marks who fell into each other as if they needed one another to live or breathe. I decided that there must be truth in the old poem,

His possession is in the size of his mark,  
His love written upon your skin.

Painted with the brush of his very soul,  
Wrapped in the heart of his love.

Safety is found in the hold of the heartbeat  
Forever already found.

Your soul loves me enough to cover my back in your mark. How could I not want to feel the rest?”

Stiles just blinked up at him. Then he shyly cupped Derek's cheek with his own hand and slowly leaned in to place his lips against his. Derek leaned in to meet him and they both felt the warmth of the band settling between them. And they both jumped when they heard clapping and whistling behind them.  
Stiles took a step back, eyes wide and staring at the crowd of people behind them. He flinched when one mischievous looking man let out another wolf whistle and yelled.  
“Get you some Derek!” Derek closed the gap between he and Stiles and buried his face in his should groaning.  
“Shut up Uncle Peter.” Without thought or hesitation Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around Derek's back to hold him even as he watched the other worriedly.  
Talia However, just smiled at him. The man with his arm around her waist spoke with laughter in his eyes.  
“It sure looks like stage one of the apology went well, I never knew my son was such a good shot.” Derek stepped back and glance down at the darts still hanging sadly from the front of Stiles pants. His eyes widened even as his lips wobbled with laughter. Stiles reached down and tried to nonchalantly remove the ammunition from his body, snorts of laughter made it apparent that it hadn't worked.  
“I thought it might be better to get him a Nerf gun before he was really upset with me and tracked down one that hurt more.”  
“Good thought kid, come on in and have some lunch. From the looks of things you might as well get used to us sooner rather than later.”  
The rest of the family turned and pushed their way back into the house leaving them to follow. Stiles started to walk towards the house, but startled when he felt a warm hand wrap around his and fingers curl between his own. He looked down at their joined hands and then back up to Derek's face. Hope in his eyes.  
“I want the kind of man who thinks of Nerf pistols at dawn as a way of solving fights. I have waited for a long time, I don't need more time.”  
“Thank you.” And Stiles pulled him into another much less hesitant kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter is a day late, I caught that nasty cold that was going around. I missed a week of work, but was sick enough I couldn't write either. Yuck.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this. When I came up with this idea it was meant to be a meet cute in a BDSM/ Soulmark universe. if those exist? These four chapters were what I had planned to happen. If folks would like me to add standalone stories and turn this into a series I have a few ideas.
> 
> Again thank you all for reading and commenting it makes me smile as I slog through the editing on my next book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work, I hope you enjoyed it. I can't seem to help myself I just need to write more about our boys.
> 
> If you did enjoy this story, or any of my other works please come check out my author page on Amazon. Click follow and Amazon will let you know when I publish new novels. Coming soon will be a funny homage to fan fiction and the writing of it.  
> https://www.amazon.com/author/amandatockert


End file.
